une confession tant attendue
by misao girl
Summary: séquelle de cette nuit là mais peut se lire indépendamment. Heero a une promessse à tenir.


auteur:misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer : les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi   
  
Genre:yaoi,OOC...  
  
couple : 1&2  
           
notes:*...*pour les pensées des persos, // pour le narrateur, [..]pour mes commentaires de dingue !!  
  
réponses aux reviews:  
  
Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que ma proposition de suite (ou plutôt celle de ma soeur) N'AVAIT EN AUCUN CAS POUR BUT UN CHANTAGE AUX REVIEWS!!!!!je suis désolée si certaines l'ont considérées ainsi mais dans ce cas ces personnes n'auraient pas du laisser de reviews et c'est tout (un e-mail pour demander la suite aurait suffi)!!! Je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez une suite car aucun cas j'avais prévu de continuation à cette fic ! Elle me plaît en one-shot et si ça tenait qu'à moi jamais je n'aurais prévu de suite ! J'ai juste voulu faire plaisir à mes lectrices mais c'est bien la dernière fois que j'utilise ce système de "vote" ! Donc j'ai trouvé un compromis en faisant une suite sous la forme de séquelle ainsi ma fic reste à l'état de one-shot et tout le monde est content (seulement dans mes rêves oui !)   
  
Merci à Lilou, Syria black (très joli surnom !^__^), Raziel, Shina (tu as raison rien de mieux que le 1&2 power!!!).  
  
Merci aussi à :  
  
Sekhmet02 : merci pour ta review ma puce^__^ Et n'oublie pas que j'ai droit à tes fics en exclu^__~  
  
Cltho : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'adore ta possible suite ! Dommage que ça ai provoqué un malentendu ! Mais bon maintenant c'est réglé!^__^Gros bisous et à bientôt sur MSN.  
  
Daria-chan : et oui j'ai un coeur alors voilà la suite !^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                   Une confession tant attendue  
  
  
POV de Heero  
  
  Nous venons juste de battre Mariemeiya et maintenant que je suis sûr que la paix sera préservée, je suis décidé à tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où tout mon univers a basculé, où toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées. Cette nuit où je me suis avoué mes sentiments pour un certain baka natté qui m'a permit de traverser l'horreur de la guerre et qui m'a donné une raison de me battre. Je m'étais également promit, dans mon gundam lorsque je tirais sur la forteresse de Mariemeiya de ne pas mourir pour pouvoir lui avouer mon amour aussitôt arrivé à la base. Et me voilà dans la base à sa recherche, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein mais en même temps aussi agité et perturbé.  
  
    -Duo !  
  
    -Ah Hee-chan ! Comment ça va ? T'es pas blessé hein ? Bon sang tu m'as fait peur, ton gundam a grave morflé !  
  
  
Duo m'a dit tout ça en me prenant dans ses bras pour me montrer à quel point il était heureux.  
  
    -Euh hee-chan ?  
  
    -Hai ?  
  
    -T'es sur que ça va ?  
  
    -Oui, pourquoi ?   
  
    -J'te tiens dans mes bras et tu me repousses pas d'habitude j'ai droit à un flingue entre les 2 yeux accompagné d'un "omae o korosu baka".  
  
    -J'ai quelque chose à te dire Duo.  
  
    -ça a l'air sérieux.  
  
    -Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.  
  
_Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis ils allèrent en direction du "salon" si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça et il s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre._  
  
     -Très bien j'suis assis Hee-chan. Je t'écoutes. *ça a l'air grave sérieux ce qu'il a à me dire la preuve il a même pas relevé le surnom et ça depuis le début!*  
  
     -Duo je dois te demander de ne pas m'interrompre.  
  
     -ça va être dur, tu me connais j'adore jouer la pipelette.  
  
     -Fais un effort s'il te plaît c'est très important.  
  
     -OK vas-y. *je la sens mal cette histoire !*  
  
     -Je me suis promis à moi-même, il y a un certain temps déjà, de t'avouer quelque chose de très important à la fin de la guerre.  
  
     -Whaouh ! Je me demande ce que c'est ? c'est bien la première fois que je t'entend parler autant en dehors des missions !  
  
     -Duo ! Tu ne devais pas m'interrompre !  
  
     -Désolée c'est plus fort que moi mais t'inquiètes je recommencerais pas, je suis trop curieux d'entendre la suite !!  
  
     -Heeeeroooooo![lol devinez qui c'est ?]  
  
     -Ouh là ! On dirait que le bonbon rose te cherche. Tu ferais mieux de lui répondre sinon elle va rendre sourd tout le personnel de la base.  
  
     -J'irais la voir après, j'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à lui dire.  
  
     -Ah j'ai capté. Tu veux me demander des conseils pour vous mettre ensemble _ dit Duo d'une voix trop_ j_oyeuse pour être vraie._  
  
     -Non, ce n'est pas ça Duo ! Tu te trompes complètement  _  s'emporta Heero._  
  
     -D'accord Hee-chan du calme ! Je voulais pas t'énerver !  
  
     -Duo si tu continues à porter ce masque je n'arriverais jamais à te dire ce que je veux tant te dire depuis si longtemps !  
  
_Duo ne répondit rien de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement du japonais qui était de plus en plus nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses doigts._  
  
     -Heero calme toi, tu vas finir par te faire mal. J'arrête de faire le pitre et toi tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire, OK ?  
  
     -OK.  
_  
De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Heero continuait de jouer avec ses mains et évitait soigneusement de regarder Duo dans les yeux. Puis soudain il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux améthystes. Duo était subjugué, il ne pouvait plus bouger complètement hypnotisé par les yeux cobalt de son compagnon dans lesquels il se noyait comme dans un océan. Puis il vit Heero quitter son fauteuil et s'approcher doucement de lui d'un air félin. Heero le fixait toujours des yeux attentif à sa réaction. Heero était de plus en plus proche de Duo, ce dernier commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud._  
  
*Non mais il est malade ! Heero si t'arrête pas, je ne répond plus de rien. Je rêve il se rend pas compte à quel point il est sexy avec cette démarche ! Bon sang si je m'écoutais je le violerais sur place ! couchées les hormones ! j'ai dit couché !*  
  
_Soudain Duo revient à la réalité qui se résumait à deux marées cobalt qui le fixaient avec une lueur lubrique. Heero n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres du natté et il le fixait toujours pour s'arrêter en cas de refus de ce dernier mais Duo était complètement hypnotisé et il se laissait faire. Alors Heero résolut à franchir les quelques centimètres restants et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de l'Américain qui, après un instant de flottement, répondit avec un plaisir à ce baiser tendre que lui offrait l'homme de sa vie.  
_  
        -Aishiteru Duo.  
  
        -I love you too Hee-chan.  
  
_Puis après quelques autres baisers, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis pour fêter avec eux à la fois la fin de la guerre mais aussi le début de leur union. Alors que les pauvres techniciens de la base étaient devenus sourds à cause d'une trop grande exposition au syndrome Réléna-cri-suraigu._  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
       
  
       
  
       
  



End file.
